


Routine Procedure

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, One Shot, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: He just can't seem to contain himself around Mordin.





	Routine Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by a friend who wishes to not be named, and doesn't have an account but has given me permission to post it! Also, I am trans and endorse trans porn -v-b

"Seems to be growing at a normal rate. Healthy, no severe or minor fluxes, perfectly normal." Was what he said after peeking his head back up from between your legs. You weren't sure how long you held your breath for, but being exposed this long in front of him you were already feeling light headed. Mordin simply smiled, glad he could help monitor your T progress.

 

"Although, questions that still need answers follow; Vitals peaked, nervous twitch, abnormal genital secretions, feverish temperature..." he chuckled lightly, "Diagnosis: Awareness of one's self....arousal?"

 

Dear god that upturn of his lip could have been lethal. You've been exposed. Your legs twisted nervously against the stirrups of the examination table, trying to make most of the situation. But dammit he was right, and this was the one thing that could have gone wrong today. Pursing your lips you attempt protest, but a whine of defeat slid out instead. Mordin kept calm the entire time, but was your scent to him was intoxicating. Stronger than any aphrodisiac in the galaxy.. Well, ones he's come across anyways.

 

"If needed, one could relieve such pressure. Afterall, we are, Hm.. Together?"

 

You could feel the heat from your groin start to burn, it was an uncomfortable pleasure, the hip bucking kind that needed to be tamed. To be touched. He could see how much of a mess you were already, displayed in front of him with barely closed legs and a straining hard on. He could feel the butterflies in his chest, already hearing your pleas and possibly his name. He looked at you, unwavering as you finally gave in to your hellish kink, a needy whine escaping once more.

 

How dare he suggest what turns you on! Though you couldn't lie to yourself, it was cute with how much fun he was having taking notes of your kinks. Mordin couldn't help but laugh, taking your approval with a charmed expression.

 

"Worry not, Cole. I've the proper prescription for your..condition."

 

Was that a wink? That was a wink. You could feel your heart throw a tantrum as you attempted to cover your face with your hands. Clouded by your racing thoughts, you suddenly felt one of his long fingers trace the outline of your sex, gently dipping his index into your core to salvage the secretions, and place them gently on the bundle of nerves that protruded proudly between your legs. The doctor's touch was slow, wanting to stroke and rub, build up that pressure you oh so loved.

 

The kind that got you whimpering in mere seconds. It wasn't fair how sensitive you were already, and he was just getting started. A flood of heat made you buck your hips once more, pressing yourself into circling finger.

 

"Excited are we?" He cooed, humming tunelessly to himself before encasing your erection between all three fingers.

 

Not even a few strokes in did he stop, which made you start to beg. There was a pause, and suddenly you could feel a light breeze brush your exposed sex. One slick tongue circled mercilessly around your sensitivity, bringing it to his lips before suckling thoroughly on the tip like candy. How your legs shook, fighting against the stirrups that held your legs apart.

 

God you wanted to clamp your thighs around his head and bring him closer, the sensation overwhelming and clouding your mind. He could hear how needy you've become now, your attempt to hold back moans becoming weaker and weaker. There was no way you could avoid being caught by other crew members now. But it wasn't until you felt two fingers pry and stretch your slick core, you gasped and shuttered, letting out a lewd cry of pleasure. Mordin's onslaught was merciless, a thorough torture only a Salarian would ever have the pleasure of performing.

 

You could barely speak now, wanting to warn him of your climax but he took it all in, your fluids splashing deliciously across his face as heard you cry his name. Parting from your legs, he looked up at your dazed self, noticing your glow with how you layed there limp with heavy breathing. His tongue lapped up the remaining fluid that dribbled down his chin, taking a towel to gently dry himself off.

 

"If I may say anything, Cole, recommendation for this dose? Twice a day."


End file.
